multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yvaree
Yvaree is a female Twik-Twikh who served with the Twikhii Marine Forces. She is considered as one of the greatest Twik-Twikhs heroes in history and the Volt Conflict. History Born in 3.999.251 -- AM on the metropolitan planet Krethy, she was the sole daughter in a military family of 5 (her parents and 2 brothers). After she graduated in college at the age of 21 she heard her father was MIA, quickly afterwards she joined the military in an attempt to find her father again. In the first month she got wounded in her front right leg forcing her to limp. She tried to keep fighting for the next 5 months but the limping interfered in most actions, eventually she requested her front right leg to be replaced by a cybernetic one. But despite this she kept on limping while not fighting. She rose to the rank of Corporal at her 27th birthday and was assigned a team to command. This team came to be known as Dark Hound during her command. She played a vital role in the end of the Volt Conflict when she crippled an enemy communications array of the Draegens, being the first Twik-Twikh to kill one bare handed. At the age of 36 she and her team were transfered to the Twikher Secret Service and became a Black Ops Team (known to the Twikhian military as a BOT). She was promoted to sergeant and was tasked with the destruction of an enemy military base. On the planet where the base was situated she found old technology that was easy to use, as if designed for their use, and used this to fight her enemy. Her team suffered heavy casualties but were eventually succesful and fled the planet with a ship while a Vultur Alliance fleet neared the planet to deploy troops. In 3.999.365 -- AM she was sent deep into enemy space to infiltrate Draegen controlled worlds, she knew this could take many years but still accepted the mission. When she eventually disappeared in 3.999.369 -- AM she was listed as MIA, but after 23 years she had passed an age she simply could not survive and she was categorised as KIA. A small group of her team returned, when questioned they said that Yvaree ordered the remaining troops to go home, afterwards she left for Draegen Prime. Personality Yvaree was a calm and charismatic female, she could easily persuade and manipulate individuals to do as she wanted. When in combat she was able to maintain her cool and remain fearles. She expected nothing but the best from her troops and would have sacrificed her own life if needed to. Trivia *One of her brothers also joined the military but was killed after the first year during a surpise attack of Wyuring ships. *She had a short relationship with one of her female squadmates despite the military law but was never court-martialed for this. *Yvaree had a preference for strong but smooth alcoholic drinks and occasionaly raised glasses with her team. Category:Twik-Twikh Category:Voltoriém Galaxy System Category:Deceased Individuals